


More Than This

by grace_lou_freebush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDD, Big Dick Draco, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Song fic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/pseuds/grace_lou_freebush
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a standing "just friends" weekly date, but Hermione wants more than this.HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 - Day 2, CrushCrushCrushDraco had been extremely clear when they had started their weekly hang outs though: just friends, nothing to shake the status quo, nothing to invite invasive questions. So despite the shock of tingles every time his hand or lips casually brushed her skin, they remained perfectly platonic.It was driving Hermione crazy. Under the smoky scent of Floo travel, a rich, spicy cologne clung to Draco. His long, slender fingers slid along hers as he took one wine glass from her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 202
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 - Day 2, CrushCrushCrush

In Hermione's opinion, there was nothing quite like a quiet evening alone. Or, well, not quite alone.

Draco's head popped through the Floo right on schedule at ten o'clock Friday evening. Friday night _not_ -date night was always a late one. Between the two of them, come every end of the work week, someone always ended up working overtime hours, finishing an extra project, or getting ahead for the upcoming week.

While most of their coworkers and friends flooded the Leaky Cauldron for socializing and drinks, Hermione and Draco much preferred a night in with a good book and expensive wine, alone. Or alone, together.

So when Draco's head popped through the Floo call, Hermione ushered him through, two glasses of wine already in hand. Draco's good breeding required a hello kiss to each of Hermione's cheeks, and while she was quite used to the ritual, she couldn't stop the flash of heat that flared up her neck each time.

Draco had been extremely clear when they had started their weekly hang outs though: just friends, nothing to shake the status quo, nothing to invite invasive questions. So despite the shock of tingles every time his hand or lips casually brushed her skin, they remained perfectly platonic.

It was driving Hermione crazy. Under the smoky scent of Floo travel, a rich, spicy cologne clung to Draco. His long, slender fingers slid along hers as he took one wine glass from her.

Draco lifted the glass to his sharp nose and inhaled, appraising the selection, before taking a small sip. He let the flavour sit on his tongue for a moment before Hermione watched his Adam's apple bob. His tongue snaked out to catch a drip left on his lower lip.

"Satisfactory?" Hermione took a drink of own, peering up at Draco through her lashes. She made an attempt at coy and hoped she hadn't fallen flat somewhere around constipated. It was impossible to tell with his impassive countenance.

A smirk slithered up his lips, and he answered by clinking the rim of his glass against hers. "What's on the agenda tonight?"

Despite owning his own expansive library filled with first additions, signed copies, and nearly every subject imaginable, Draco had decided to read through Hermione's growing collection. He frequently snatched up and read through her new acquisitions before she'd even had a chance!

Leading Draco into the living room, she lifted a book off one side table and handed it to him. _The Historical History of Hourglasses: A Text on Time._ Underneath the title, the book only read _Unspeakable_ where the author's name should go.

Graciously accepting the book, Draco settled into his usual spot on the right side of Hermione's sofa. His tall form lounged out, and he toed off his dragon-leather shoes.

Smiling to herself, Hermione exchanged her wine for her own book - a murder mystery romance - on the side table on her end of the sofa. Tucking her feet and curling into the overstuffed armrest, she found her place and dove in. 

Two glasses of wine later, Hermione readjusted her position, sitting more sideways and less forward. Her right foot slid out and bumped Draco's thigh. His firm thigh. Even relaxed and sprawled, there was no give when her foot glanced off his leg.

Quick as a seeker, his left hand reached out and caught her toes, dragging her foot into his lap before she could apologize.

This was different. This was… intimate. 

Pausing to examine Draco's reaction, Hermione noticed that his eyes never once left the page. Insouciant as ever, he continued with his reading as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

Shrugging to herself, Hermione resettled, pulling her book back in front of her face. Just as she reimmersed herself in the prose of her novel, a jolt of electricity or magic shot up her leg and crackled in her abdomen.

Peeking over the top of her book, she found Draco absentmindedly tracing the tips of his fingers over the top of her foot and around her ankle. She physically restrained a shiver at the pleasure from his ministrations. As he lifted his hand to turn a page, she saw the corner of his mouth quirk up into a smirk.

 _Well, if he wants to play it like a game, then let's play_ , Hermione thought.

Lifting her other foot, she placed it in his lap too. His left hand dutifully swapped feet and continued with the invisible patterns.

Hermione could not split her focus between reading, ignoring the effects of the sensations travelling up her leg, and sliding her free foot up and down Draco's thigh, moving closer and closer to his groin, so she gave up on her reading. Leaving her book at eye level to feign attention, she doled out as much teasing touch as she was able. Up and down and side to side and in circles, she rubbed and massaged him with her toes.

Just as her foot arched out to make contact with his dick, Draco's hand grabbed her firmly. His thumb pressed into the ball of her foot pleasantly, but the sharp cut of his eyes pierced Hermione in place.

"Don't start things you can't finish, Granger." The deep rumble of his voice rolled through her, even as his tone admonished her.

"Things I can't— I _want_ to be more than this!" 

Draco's silver eyes flashed at her words before the dilating of his pupil darkened them to nearly all black. Before she could react, he yanked Hermione over by her foot and settled her straddling his lap. She could feel the taut muscles of his thighs between hers and the rigid, erect length of his cock nestled against her cunt.

Dropping her book, Hermione placed both hands on Draco's shoulders. Using the leverage, she rocked down on him, feeling the friction of their covered bodies rub against each other. Draco's hands spanned her hips and held her down until the pressure on her clit made her whimper.

"Draco," she gasped, "I can't— I don't want friends with benefits. I want to be more."

Her eyes, level with his, met his intense gaze.

"You have me," he said. "Have done for ages. Why do you think I come over here every week?"

Gasping with a much more indignant emotion, Hermione reeled back. "You said! _You said_ , 'just friends.'"

With the most irksome grin on his face, Draco coolly replied, "I know. I wanted to see how long you'd last, resisting my charms."

Bringing a hand down to smack his shoulder, Hermione exclaimed, "You prick!"

The chuckle that followed had Hermione raring to fight, but Draco's next move flipped her anger into lust. He roughly pulled her hips flush with his as if making a point, pressing her into his stiff cock. "Yes, I am."

Moving the hand on his shoulder to the soft, fine hair at his nape, Hermione held his face in place as she crashed her lips against his. Lips, teeth, and tongues danced with each other, kissing, biting, sucking. Hermione relished the sting of her pinched lip and the taste of wine on his tongue.

Draco's hands gripped her hips then skated up her waist and back as his mouth migrated along her jaw to the hollow behind her ear. 

Using the opportunity that had presented itself, Hermione began working her joggers and knickers down her legs. It was awkward work inching them down one side at a time without standing up. A wet trail dragged down her inner thighs as the arousal pooled in her knickers slid against her. It was worth the effort though, to not break the open mouthed kiss Draco was bruising into her neck.

Once her bottoms were kicked off, she set to removing Draco's trousers. With a little more finagling, they were able to shove them to his ankles together. With his dick free, Hermione immediately wrapped her hand around his smooth shaft. Her hand looked so small wrapped around his girth.

Trailing a finger from his slit already leaking precome down his length, Hermione traced the bulging vein on the underside of his cock. Once she had a grip around his base again, she lined herself up. She was glad she was in control for this first time because, even as wet as she could feel she was, Hermione was nervous about Draco's size.

As she sunk down over his head, Hermione looked back up to Draco's face. Perhaps he saw the apprehension in her expression because his thumbs started rubbing circles into her hips as she slowly plunged down over him. Eyes locked together, she saw the relieved bliss wash over his face the moment she was fully seated.

The fullness was exquisite, but her body begged her to move. Heeding the call for friction, Hermione lifted herself and rolled back into place. The ridge of Draco's head dragged along her walls, ringing every nerve ending on her way off and on.

Widening her thighs, she fell deeper onto his cock. The both moaned at the feeling. Picking up her pace, Hermione rutted on Draco. Leaning forward, their clothed chests pressed against each other, reminding Hermione of how desperate they had been to come together.

She trapped Draco's lips in another kiss, pouring her desire and lust into his mouth.

Draco's hands skimmed down her back to grip her arse, directing her movements faster and harder. Her clit beat down on his body with each thrust, and it didn't take long for her legs to tremble and her head to fall back, casting her curls in an arc behind her. The crackle of sparks accumulating in her belly stoked into an ember slowly, then combusted all at once into an inferno that swept through her whole body.

As her blood burned in her veins, Hermione's cunt contracted, constricting Draco's cock in a vice-like grip. She rode out the wave of her completion in a haze of euphoria. So caught up in her rapture, she almost missed the way Draco stuttered beneath her, groaning out her name as he pinned her to him.

They both floated back to reality after a minute or two, kissing long enough that Hermione could feel Draco's cock twitch back to life inside her.

Carried in Draco's arms with her legs wrapped around his torso and their bodies still connected as she directed him to her bedroom, Hermione had the thought that their quiet evenings alone were about to get much louder.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Leaving kudos or comments shares the love!
> 
> It's late, and I wrote this all in one day, so if I missed any mistakes, please forgive me! (And feel free to let me know if you noticed anything!)


End file.
